Barbie
'Barbara"Barbie" Millecent Roberts'is the titular character of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She lives in the Dreamhouse with her sisters Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea, as well as her pets Blissa the cat Taffy the dog and Tawny the horse. Official description Let’s face it — Barbie is the doll who has it all. She’s a fashion icon who has a fab home, the best friends and the perfect guy who’s nuts about her. She’s great at everything, while remaining humble and kind, and is always there to cheer on her friends no matter the challenges. That’s why everyone loves her. Relationships *Barbie is the older sister of Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea. In earlier seasons she appeared to annoy Skipper, however the two have recently become close after working together at the Barbie Boutique. She and Stacie don't always see eye to eye, especially when it comes to activities such as jet skiing. Chelsea is closest to Barbie, despite the derailment of her sixth birthday in Happy Birthday Chelsea. *Barbie has been dating Ken for 43 or more years and the two are extremely close. *Despite acting antagonistic on a number of occasions, Barbie still considers Raquelle to be one of her friends. The feeling may not be mutual, however. *Ryan is in love with Barbie and is determined to win her over from Ken. Barbie ignores his advances, especially when he's written a song for her. *Teresa and Nikki are good friends with Barbie and have been for some time. Teresa had a bet with Barbie that she was a klutz in the kitchen which Barbie was desperate not to lose, while she once tried to convince Nikki that Raquelle wasn't devious enough to throw a themed party without telling the two of them. *Midge may be considered Barbie's closest friend, as they grew up together as children. Barbie acts considerably more excited around Midge than she does with the rest of her friends. *Summer and Barbie have been friends for an unknown period of time and when she came to visit, Barbie was determined to make sure that she got on well with her sisters. The two had a pose-off competition (which Barbie won, naturally) suggesting the possibility of a friendly rivalry between the two. Trivia *It is revealed in "A Smidge of Midge" that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Barbie loves to walk in the rain, and sometimes does so with the prince of England, as revealed in "Cringing in the Rain". She mumbles under her breath that the prince is a bit of an umbrella hog. *Barbie is the role model of every girl in Malibu, with the exception of Raquelle. Merchandise See also: Merchandise There have so far been 3 Barbie releases in the Life in the Dreamhouse doll line - a basic Barbie doll featuring her season 1 outfit, a deluxe talking version wearing her pink hearts dress and a 2-pack of Barbie and Midge, with Barbie wearing a new outfit that is expected to appear some time in season 4. The deluxe talking doll was unveiled prior to the 2013 New York Toy Fair through a Mattel press release, alongside the deluxe talking Raquelle doll and the basic Summer, Teresa, Midge and Raquelle dolls. The basic Barbie doll was revealed during the Toy Fair, as images of her alongside the rest of the doll line surfaced online. The 2-pack giftset was revealed through a German toy catalogue listing new Barbie toys being released. BasicBarbie.jpg|Life in the Dreamhouse Barbie doll 2PackBarbieMidge.jpg|Life in the Dreamhouse Barbie and Midge Giftset TalkingBarbie.jpg|Life in the Dreamhouse Deluxe Talking Barbie Appearances Character Guide Category:Characters Category:Main Characters